


Only You

by magic_robot



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_robot/pseuds/magic_robot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eaglebones likes Pilgrim Boy as he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for a friend.

**_pilgrim boy/eaglebones - by request!_ **

When Pilgrim Boy had asked quietly, seriously if Eaglebones really wanted to fool around with him -  _him_  him, not some other form him, Eaglebones had simply laughed and pulled him into a soft kiss.

Between kisses his fingers started to work at the buttons to Pilgrim Boy’s shirt, undressing him slowly, hands wandering under clothing and smoothing along his back. Eaglebones’ face was flushed when he finally pulled back, breathing for a second before yanking his undershirt up and over his head, fingers fumbling to undo his pants. Upon success he’d grabbed the back of Pilgrim Boy’s hair quite tightly, kissing him desperately as he started to rub against him, pressing their bodies together.

It only took a few minutes of panting, half clothed rutting for Eaglebones realise that he was still fully clothed, how silly! and he sagged against the wall as he hurried to undress. He clambered onto the bed and motioned for Pilgrim Boy to join him, sitting with his knees open wide, inviting.

Pilgrim Boy felt a little odd crawling into the embrace of another man, some kind of magical birdman at that, but Eaglebones wrapped him up with those long arms and kissed at his neck sweetly, erection pressed tight against his back. He cooed soft into his ear as he ran a hand up his thigh, the other starting to stroke at his cock slowly, tenderly, holding him tight when he came, shaking.


End file.
